


You'll Do

by Hermioneshandbag (Obscurilicious)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurilicious/pseuds/Hermioneshandbag





	1. Chapter 1

Wanker.

Wankers, actually. Males in general were wankers.

Your ex, now, he was an enormous, cheating wanker. And he was at the same party as you with his new girlfriend.

The Homewrecker.

Alright, homewrecker might be a bit dramatic as you were only dating for a few months and really weren’t all that into him. It was the principle of the matter. He was your boyfriend. She was aware of this. Therefore, ergo, i.e. they were both horrible people.

And they must not know that you were at the party with your girlfriends. The humiliation would be unbearable.

The only solution: the next decent looking male who arrived at the party in the Hufflepuff common room without a date was going to pretend to be your date. You just needed to, well, let him know.

Why was this your life?

You made your way over to the entrance and kept your eyes peeled for an acceptable male human. Hell, human optional at this point. Bring on the Vampires.

You saw movement at the entryway and oh Merlin, really? Well…as they say, here goes nothing.

Your threw your arms around Sirius’ neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Being the suave gentleman about town that he was, he rolled with it, but his eyes held a question.

“Please, Sirius, tell me you don’t have a date?”

“Ah do you count?” he said, looking pleased. He had no idea why, but you apparently needed the appearance of a significant other, and Sirius had been wanting to appear as your boyfriend for a while now. He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Yes! Thank you thank you thank you,” you said, hugging him again.

“Well, far be it from me to deny a pretty girl my company for an evening. Care to dance, love?”

You smiled brightly and said, “Oh, Sirius, you’re such an arrogant arse. Normally I’d love to slap that satisfied look off your face but I need you to be pretty and grope me a bit, so live it up!”

You and Sirius had been involved in a flirt/snark relationship for a few years. He was a friend, though not a close one. He was a bit of a philanderer but he wasn’t a cheat, so he was several steps above the ex already.

“Ahhhhh I think I see,” he said as you made your way to the dance floor. Speaking into your ear to be heard over the music, “Your ex and his new girlfriend are here and you need to show him that you can catch the best looking bloke in school, eh?”

“I mean…you were just the first available guy. But you’ll do,” you told him with a wink.

“I beg your pardon, Madam, but I will more than do. I will be the best fake boyfriend for an evening there ever was!” he said as he pulled you closer and began to kiss your neck.

“Is he looking or something?” you asked Sirius, winding your fingers into his hair. You had wanted him to put on a show, after all.

“Hmm? Oh, I have no idea,” he said against your ear before he began nibbling the lobe.

“Why are you kissing my neck if he isn’t looking?” you asked irritably, pulling back to look him in the eye.

“Love, your neck is very kissable. I think you’ll find mine is, too. Have a taste,” he said with a wink and a tip of his head to the side.

Just then it occurred to you how handsome Sirius really was. He wanted to kiss a bit, so what was the harm? You leaned forward and kissed his neck just below his ear, bit his neck lightly. Encouraged by Sirius’ deep, heartfelt moan,  you flicked your tongue out to trail down to his pulse, felt it flutter a bit, then licked across his Adam’s apple and up to his other ear. “I see what you mean,” you said, then lightly bit his earlobe as he had yours.

Sirius placed his hands on the sides of your face and kissed you, biting your lip gently until you welcomed his tongue. All pretense of dancing had been abandoned and you kissed him hungrily until another couple who were actually dancing bumped into you.

You broke apart, both in a bit of a daze. Sirius took you by the hand and led you to the entrance, going away from the noise and press of the party. You moved down the hall a ways past where other couples had stepped away to have a bit of quiet and semi-privacy.

Sirius leaned against the wall and pulled you against him until you were resting between his legs and against his chest.

“You have me here,” you said, wiggling your eyebrows. “Now what are you going to do with me?”

“Well,” he drawled. “We’re a bit too public for what I’d really like to do. And I think we’re a bit too private for what you wanted. Meet in the middle and snog bit? Maybe I get the odd fondle in before you slap me?”

You rested your chin against his chest and looked as if you were really pondering his suggestion. “What if we snog a bit and then go back inside and make sure my ex sees us together?”

“What if we snog a bit here, go back inside and snog some more so he’s absolutely certain to see us, then I take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow and we snog some there, too?”

“Sirius Black, are you asking me out?”

“I believe I am, love,” he said with that sexy smirk of his.

“Hmmm. This does put me at a bit of a disadvantage.”

“How so?”

“Because if I say no then I would be ungrateful for the,” you slid your hands up his chest and pressed closer to him, brushing your lips against his as you completed your sentence, “great sacrifice you’ve made for me this evening.”

Sirius groaned as you made contact with his groin while you pressed yourself closer to him. He started kissing you hungrily. “No sacrifice here, darling,” he said in between ravenous kisses. “Don’t feel obligated.”

You arched your back and rubbed against his hardening length and he flipped you so you were pressed to the wall and he was pressing against you.

“Hmmm well if you’re certain I’m under no obligation,” you said as you unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt and kissed his chest, “then I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow.”

“Excellent. So glad that wanker cheated on you. Been wanting to ask you out for a while now. So much easier since you got the ball rolling, ya might say.”

“Y’know, I do believe I’m glad that wanker cheated on me, too,” you said with a smile.

“Wanna go back in and show him what he’s missing?” Sirius asked, attempting to cool down a bit so he didn’t have to walk around with a visible hard-on.

“Actually, I think I’d like to stay out here and find out more about what I found instead of showing him what he lost.”

Sirius smiled, not his sarcastic grin or sexy smirk, but a genuine happy smile. “I like that idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

You had gone out with Sirius to Hogsmeade the following day, and had studied, dined and generally been together as much as possible since the party in the Hufflepuff common room. Your lips were together as much as possible, too, but as hot and heavy as you started out at the party three weeks ago, you hadn’t progressed beyond the snog stage. Sirius was being a perfect gentleman.

And you really liked Sirius. Like…really, really liked him. More than any guy you had gone out with before. You were actually worried that you were falling in love with him.

And you were becoming worried that he didn’t return your feelings. In fact, you had the distinct impression that he was growing bored with you. Sure, you spent all of your time together and he rarely wasn’t touching you. And his friends said they had never been so disgusted with his lovesick behavior before. But this was Sirius Black, self-proclaimed Adonis-Eros hybrid. Sirius Black wasn’t chaste – he was chased. Why would he not make a move?

Maybe you should just end things with him before you get in any deeper. Merlin knew he was not the sort to care when a bird flew away. You were sure he’d have another feathered friend before you cleared the door.

* * *

You avoided him as much as possible until after dinner. You found him in the common room with his friends.

“Y/N! Where have you been?” he bellowed happily, hopping up off the sofa to pull you into a hug and a kiss.

“I had some things to think about, actually. Fancy a walk?”

“You alright?” he said, concern clear on his face.

“Let’s walk and talk.”

“Wanna go to my room?” he asked.

“Yeah, if the guys are all down here.”

* * *

“Well, you got me here, what are you going to do with me?” he said, pulling you closer so he could slide his arms around your waist.

“I’ve had a really good time with you, Sirius. You were right heroic at that party in front of my ex. I hope we can still be friends,” you said nervously, stepping outside the circle of his arms. His strong, sexy arms that held you against his warm, muscular body.

“That sounds suspiciously like you’re breaking up with me, Y/N,” he said with a frown. “But I was under the impression that you quite liked me, and I quite like you, so why would you be breaking up with me?”

“It’s OK, Sirius, I get that you were doing me a favor, but I’m letting you off the hook now. You don’t have to be my arm candy anymore, you’re free to shag your way through the female population of Hogwarts,” you said with a smile that definitely did not reach your eyes.

“No, I require further information,” Sirius said in a formal, imperious tone, his back stiffening into a very pure-blood posture.

“What?” you said, a bit stunned. “Look, if this is because you’re usually the one to end things, we can tell people you broke it off.”

“No, it’s not bloody because I wanted to do the breaking up, it’s because I don’t bloody want to break up!!!” he said loudly.

“What?” you said dumbly, utterly surprised.

“I said,” he bit out, voice continuing to raise in volume as he went on, “I don’t want to break up with you. I am utterly mad about you. If you want to break up with me, I’d like a real reason, not something that sounds like a prepared statement from the bloody Ministry!”

“I didn’t think you really fancied me!” you yelled back.

“Are you mental? I fancy the pants off of you!” he said incredulously, raised voices forgotten in surprise.

“Ha! You haven’t even come close to m’ knickers, Black!” you scoffed.

“Ohhh,” he said with a smirk.

“'Ohhh.’ what?” you snapped.

Sirius pulled you close again and ran one hand down your back to the curve of your spine, extending his fingertips to brush the top of your bum. Then he whsipered into your ear, “If you wanted me that badly, my darling, all you had to do was ask.”

You shivered a bit at the feel of his breath and the tone of his voice. “I rather thought that we started out ahead of the curve, Sirius. I thought if you wanted me, you wouldn’t ask, you’d help yourself.”

“Seems we had our wires crossed, love. I was trying to be a gentleman because I want more than a quick shag from you, but apparently that’s all you want from me. Guess I’ll take what I can get, yeah?” he said as he began roughly kissing your neck.

“What? No!” you said, pushing him back.

“Merlin, Y/N, I can’t keep up! Are you dumping me because I want you or because I don’t?” he said as he threw his hands up in defeat.

“I was dumping you because I’m falling in love with you and didn’t think you wanted me so I was getting out before I got crushed. You great grabby oaf!” you said, voice raising again.

“Well, I’m falling in love with you, too, Y/N. And you’re crushing me now,” he said quietly.

“You are?” you said, eyes wide in surprise.

“Yeah,” he answered, “I am. Still wanna break up?”

“No, I don’t,” you whispered, shaking your head.

“Thennnn,” he drawled as he pulled you back against him, “shall we kiss and make up, darling?”

You answered him by sliding your arms around his neck and brushing your lips across his. “Like that?” you asked in a husky whisper.

“It’s a start,” Sirius breathed against your lips, then captured your bottom lip between his teeth and flicked his tongue lightly across it, smiling at your moan. “But we could also do other fun stuff so you make that sound some more.”

“Can we see what sounds you make, too?” you asked, running your hands down his chest to the impressive bulge in his trousers. “Goodness, what have we here?”

Sirius groaned loudly as your fingers danced across his throbbing dick. “Oh, I like that sound, Sirius. What sound do you make if I…” you said as you dropped to your knees in front of his and began to unbuckle his belt, then unzipped his trousers and slid them down along with his boxers.

His dripping cock sprang out and nearly hit you. You held his hip with one hand and his hard length in the other. You licked the tip, closing your eyes and shivering at his sexy groan, and then closed your lips around the head and began to gently suck, fluttering your tongue and giving just enough sensation to tease.

Sirius threaded his fingers through your hair and held his hips back even though his body was telling him to thrust. A few more moments of teasing from you was all he could take before he pulled you to your feet and kissed you hard, slanting his mouth over yours and thrusting his tongue to spar with yours.

You started pulling at his remaining clothes as he slid his hands under your top and pulled it over your head. You were desperate to feel your skin pressed to his, to be as close as possible to this beautiful man.

You stood before each other, panting and aching. Sirius took your hand and led you to his bed, guiding you to his pillows and kneeling between your legs. “Merlin, Y/N, you’re so beautiful. Are you sure?”

You squeezed your knees against his hips and said, “Godric, if you don’t make love to me I may actually die. C’mere and kiss me!”

Sirius grinned and fell forward to catch himself on his hands and hover over you without touching you. “You may actually die? Can’t have that, love, now can we?” he growled as he kissed you wildly, yet still held himself above you, denying you the contact that you craved.

You tried to pull him down onto you but he wouldn’t budge, arm muscles straining as he began kissing your neck, lightly biting and sucking as you moaned his name and arched your back to rub your breasts against his chest.

“Ah ah ah,” he teasingly admonished. “Not til I say so.”

“Sirius,” you groaned, somewhere between a plea and a demand.

He started kissing down to your chest, capturing a nipple between his teeth lightly before sucking. You wrapped your legs around his chest and pulled him against you, determined to gain some friction against your core.

Sirius slid further down your body, the contact you wanted suddenly there and yet still not enough. Sirius placed wet kisses down your ribcage to your stomach, the licked his way down to the damp curls at your center. “This where you want me, love?” he asked a fraction of an inch away, you felt his hot breath against your needy pussy.

“Yes, please, Sirius, please,” you whimpered, nearly senseless.

Needing no further convincing, your pleas were answered when Sirius rubbed his tongue against the sensitive nub at your core. You howled his name, fingers pulling at his hair while he slid a finger inside, groaning at how tight you would squeeze his cock, his own need becoming dire.

He began sucking and licking your clit while sliding his long fingers into you until he felt you begin to lose control, pursuing the euphoric heat you felt beginning. He then pulled away and slid his cock inside you, slowly thrusting at first until you became accustomed to his girth and then picking up the pace while you both chased your orgasms.

“Godric, Sirius I’m gonna come!” you moaned, clawing his back and shoulders, pulling him in as deep as you could with your ankles locked together.

“All for me, baby,” Sirius growled, pumping hard now.

You felt the ecstasy crash down on you as you thrashed wildly beneath Sirius, feeling him losing his rhythm and thrust uncontrollably, and you held him close and said, “Your turn, Sirius, wanna feel you.”

Sirius lost it and thrust almost violently inside you, hips snapping against you over and over as he came. The sensation made your orgasm last until you saw stars and were gasping for breath.

Sirius collapsed against you, sweaty skin sticking to yours; heavy, panting breaths against your neck. After a moment, he rolled to your side, pulling you with him and kissing you lovingly.

“Mmmm Sirius, that was perfect,” you said against his lips, rubbing his chest.

“Merlin, love, if it was any more perfect I’d be dead.”

“So…why didn’t you…?” you asked hesitantly.

“I was trying to be the perfect boyfriend. Remus said to go slow with you if I really liked you,” he chuckled.

“Tell him to mind his own business. I want you, Sirius, not Remus,” you said pertly. “We’ve had years of foreplay. It was about time you delivered on all the talk.”

“So naughty, darling. I promise to deliver as often as you like,” he said with a saucy wink.

“Then you had better get your rest, love, because after that performance I am going to be attacking you daily.”

“Only daily? I was thinking hourly.”

“Thank you for requiring further information, love. And for the record, you are the perfect boyfriend,” you said, kissing his nose.

Sirius gave you that happy smile that you loved so much. “You’re pretty perfect yourself, love.”


End file.
